


Unexpected Mess

by OhMySciles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom! Stiles, Human! Stiles, M/M, MalexMale, Sciles, Top! Scott, Werewolf! Scott, boy's kissing, mpreg stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMySciles/pseuds/OhMySciles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"P-Please get in the m-main point" I snapped out, both scared and freaked the hell outta my skin.</p><p>"The point is, that, you are a carrier Stiles" Ms. Jersey finally said, leaving me gasping. "You're a special kind of male that can actually get pregnant and carry a full 8 months baby inside of him, like a woman would"</p><p>"Y-Yo...You mean that I'm...pregnant?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Mess

Friday   
October 30, 2015  
08:15

Stiles' POV

My day started really bad. It's not the same at school without Scott. It's not that he's not in school, or he's not with me, just I don't want myself anywhere near him. He didn't do anything. Actually he did, but he didn't do it on purpose. He's a werewolf, it was full moon, he didn't have any control over his body, but what he did isn't just an attack. He raped me. I got raped by my best friend. Now I'm scared to go anywhere around him. I know he didn't mean to. I know if he could control his body he wouldn't do it. I just can't risk it. I'll just stay away from him for a few more weeks. How hard can it be anyway? 

*School Bell*

In Mr. Harris class, well, it wouldn't be that bad sitting alone. Fine, shit, it's been a week now, since the 'accident' happened. A week without Scott. A week all alone. I hate it.

"So, class, sit down quietly, I don't want to hear nothing." Mr. Harris said quietly, but loud enough for the whole class to hear.

I looked around, not seeing Scott anywhere. I haven't seen him today. Or yesterday. Maybe he's ill. God, he's a werewolf. I don't think werewolves can catch a cold. Can they? 

"Mr. Stilinski, what a pleasure surprise. Where's your usual partner in crime? Hm?" Mr. Harris said, with a small, evil looking smirk on his pale face.

I couldn't open my mouth to say anything. Well, first I had no clue on where the hell Scott might be, and second I didn't even wanted to know! Or maybe I wanted, but just a little. Just to know if he's okay. 

"I-I don't...we-well we don't t-" I started but the door cut me by slamming open. Scott. God he's here. Did he do this now in purpose?!

"I'm...I'm right here!" Scott said, panting, probably by running. He moved toward my desk and threw his bag down, sitting besides me. "I'm sorry, I'm late I know, two cars crashed and I had to help my mom get them to the hospital" He coughed as he was trying to catch his breathe. 

"Oh I see. Very well then I'll excuse you this time, but this is the first and last time, no more excuses mr. McCall" Mr. Harris said and turned to the board. 

My eyes were locked on Scott. He was sitting right next to me. Not far away than a few inches. The good is that he haven't notice me yet, or at least that's what I can see. He's not talking to me. Why is he not talking to me?! Not that I want to speak with him. God, no, I want! I want it so bad! 

"Why are you ignoring me?!" I whispered at him, not knowing how did that came out. I covered my mouth and turned my head to face him. 

He was looking at me. Not saying anything. Just staring. Maybe he doesn't want to talk to me anymore? But why not? Wait, I cursed him after he let me go, or actually after I run out of the roped he had tied me with. Nah, hell no. I have no idea why! Scott you freaking wolf say something! 

"I'm not ignoring you" Scott said softly, looking away. "You said you didn't wanted me to talk to you anymore, or be anywhere around you or see you friendly again till you forgive me" He continued. I don't remember any of this. What.The.Fuck? "Don't you remember? Last week, after I raped you? You said that you hate me and don't want to see me again" He turned to face me, not looking in my eyes, but looking at me. 

"And why are you doing exactly what I said? You're Scott McCall, doing exactly as told isn't your thing, is it?" I whispered at him, wanting to break my word. I just wanted to forget what happened and have my best friend with me again. 

"True, it really isn't my thing" Scott giggled quietly. "But you're my best friend, and if you really want me to stay away, then your wish is my command, I will stay away, forever if it's necessary, even if it break me apart" He smiled softly and turned to look at what was mr. Harris was writing at the board. 

"S-Scott I...I never wanted this" I sobbed, trying to hide the tears that were ready to pop out any second. "You're my best friend, I don't want to lose you, I know you didn't do it on purpose, I know it took control of you, I could...I could feel it, I was just upset, I meant nothing of what I said, please, I-I need you Scott, you-you're my brother, my everything" Tears started running down my cheeks, I didn't care we were on class, I only cared to earn Scott's forgiveness. 

Scott smiled wide and placed one hand on my cheek, wiping my tears away.

*School Bell *

"C'mon, let's go Stiles, I have need to talk to you, more open" Scott got up and took my hand, dragging me with him.

That's it? Did he forgive me or not? Where are we going? What does he mean by 'more open'? Scott you're such a weirdo!

"Hey, if you wanted to pee, you could just tell me and not drag me in the toilets with you" I giggled. "Seriously now, why am I here Scott?" I asked softly. I couldn't help but notice a small smirk in Scott's face. What.The.Fuck is wrong with him? "Earth to Scott, can you hear me?" I poked him.

"God you are really impatient" He turned to face me with a wide smiled on his face. "Close your eyes, open your hands and hold them up" He whispered in my ear giggling.

I blinked a few times, trying to understand what he was planning. After a few minutes I did as I was told and waited for the 'surprise', even if I hate surprises. I felt Scott wrapping something around my eyes. A blindfold. God, I'm scared again. 

He placed something fluffy in my hands and closed them himself. I opened my eyes to see but of course, I couldn't, I was blindfolded. 

"Scott, what is it? Why am I blindfolded?" I asked but no answer came. I opened my mouth to say something again but a soft pair of lips touched mine. I didn't let go of the fluffy staff but I froze at Scott's move. Is he really kissing me? 

"I'm sorry about what happened, I shouldn't have invite you while I knew there would be full moon, I love you Stiles, more than anything, I never meant to hurt you, and I promise I'll never hurt you again, I beg you to forgive me, please?" I heard him whispering. I knew he was telling the truth, I knew he meant everything he said, and I just left out a small giggle.

"Oh, you freaking wolf, I love you too!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and I placed my pale lips on his soft ones. The kiss lasted for a few moments before I pull away. "So, can you take the blindfold off now, please?" I asked softly and Scott turned me around so he could untie the blindfold. 

I opened my eyes and looked down at my hands. It was a teddy bear. A 'I love you' teddy bear, like those for Valentines day ones, but it wasn't a bear at all. It was a teddy from Star Wars! Teddy Wars! 

"So, d-do...do you like it?" Scott asked nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. I nodded and kissed his nose, paying all the attention on the teddy again. "I'm glad you like it, I didn't know what you liked so I bought you 2, just to be sure" He pulled out a second teddy bear and I froze. My 2 favorite characters!

"God, Scott, you're amazing!" I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I love you so, so much" I rested my head on his shoulder for a moment before we both break away by the bell.

*Time Pass *

"Scott?"

A soft voice broke the night silence.

"S-Scott?" 

Another soft voice came out, a bit more shakily this time.

"Scott wake up!" 

"Agh!" Scott opened his eyes as a loud yell heard just right next to his ear, making him violently fell of the bed. 

"Good, you're awake" Stiles giggled and kissed his friends nose softly. "You've been snoring the whole time, you know" He got up and walked in the bathroom, yawning.

"Ha, funny, I'm not snoring, I'm never snoring" Scott got up too, making his way to Stiles. "Maybe you were overhearing" He got behind the younger boy and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling his closer. 

"We both know you were snoring, Scotty" Stiles giggled as he felt Scott's lips brush against his neck. "And I didn't overhe- oh God, S-Scott!" He blushed hard and left a loud moan out as Scott nipped his neck. "S-Sco...tt, you know v-very well that I have sensitive ne-neck" Soft moans and groans filled the room slowly. 

"Well yeah, I know that, but I like making you moan my name out" Scott slide one hand inside Stiles shirt and then pinned the shorter boy's face and body on the bathroom's mirror. "And now hush baby boy, you don't want your father to wake up and see us like this, do you?" He said, popping a small, evil smirk on his face.

Scott grabbed both Stiles hands and pinned them behind his back, making the smaller boy shiver at the touch. He placed many soft kissed on the back of Stiles' before he move down, on the boys waist.

"S-Scott...Scott plea-please" Stiles breathed out, sobbing. He felt Scott smirking against his skin, but didn't reacted at his begs. "Scott? Sc-Scott please I can't I...please I...please" He begged again, a bit louder now, but still nothing. 

"You want what, babe?" Scott whispered in the younger's boy ear, biting softly his earlobe making him whine. "C'mon babe, say it, tell me what you want" He smirked evilly before he slide one hand inside Stiles' pants, right on his covered area making his boyfriend gasp. 

"Scott I-I need you! Please!" The smaller boy said while starting now sobbing more. "P-please Scott, fu...ck me" The words flew out of Stiles' mouth suddenly, making Scott giggle softly. 

"My pleasure" Scott grinned as he undressed himself. "Your wish is my command" He said, and attacked on Stiles' body.

* Next Morning*

Stiles' POV

Today was a horrible day. Well, not too horrible, but horrible. Still so, so horrible. I couldn't keep my eyes open. Wanna know why? Ask mr. WerewolfAss. He couldn't keep from wolfing out and fuck the shit outta me last night. It was burning his ass all the way. And the horrible is that I'm sore and tired. He kept me up all night, just because he couldn't sleep after he fucked me up. With few words last night was a messy shitty horrible night. I may enjoyed it, but I never enjoy tiredness. Never. At least school is over and I have my bed, waiting for me.

I don't know what's worst. Having a werewolf fucking you up or having a werewolf knotting into you? Both, I can't say, are terribly shitty as fuck. Well, in another point, I think begging for his body is worst from all. 

Oh nevermind, it's over now. God no its not over, god, shit why. My head, it's like, it took pictures of last night and now it can't shut the hell up. It shut, my pain will end, will take a break, it shut it shut. God I'm such a mess myself. The only thing that I don't want now is-

"Stiles! God you're here" Scott wrapped his arms around my waist and started pressing kisses on my neck.

"Scott what the-Why? Who let you in, god for fuck's sake who?" I felt Scott laugh against my skin. Well yeah, that was a pretty bad made question. Or maybe bad made questions but hey, I'm not perfect. 

"Funny, your father opened up the door, he said he saw you somehow and well, he though you were dying or something, so he, of course, let me in to check" He bite down my neck, sure leaving small, almost invisible hickeys on. "Anyway it wasn't like he could kick me away" He laughed and pinned me on the door as he careful closed it. 

I know what's coming now and, God, I don't. I don't. I don't want to. I mean I want to, but, not now. Now sleep. Sweet sweet sleep. Bed. Blankets. Warmth. Whatever. Softness. No werewolf hormones, god, please no, not now. 

"Scott for fuck's s-SCOTT" I yelled as soon as I felt Scott's fangs and nails touching my skin. "Back off you fucking dogfa-!" I pushed his body off of me before I could finish my sense. Glaring at him. 

"Stiles whoah...the hell got into you!" That definitely wasn't a question, wow, just...wow. "Are you mad? Your father's down there, or probably near us, what the hell you yelling about?" He said, looking and sounding very mad now. 

"Yo...u, I-I... Scott, I felt your...I felt your fangs! A-And your freaking nails against me, you're dangerous when you wolfout, take control of your fucking hormones dude" I said and stepped back, as Scott's eyes became slowly red. I wonder in a scale 1 to 10, in how much troubles I am right now.

"Wha...Stiles, don't forget that you were the one always bitching and begging for someone to sex you" Scott said softly, but angrily. I gasped at his tone. I really hate mad Scott. Like, really really. "So, if you want to fucking bitch out, then go on, sau what you freaking want me to do, just tell me, I get bored of your shit Stiles, try to understand that not everything's about you" He finished and walked toward the door, pushing me hard away, just to get out.

The door slammed close, as everything turned black. My world stopped for a while, trying to deal with Scott's words. Trying to fight back the emotions. Well, it didn't actually worked as I thought it would. Of course, I can't deny it. I want Scott, like want him, crazy want, but I don't think I have ever bitched about that. Just a few years ago, only one time, or maybe two, I complained about my sexual life experience. Now I'm pretty much completed. Maybe tonight is full moon and it causes Scott anger problems. Or at least that's what I want to think. 

* Break Line*  
* A Month Later*

Continued Stiles POV.

So, it's a month and five days since the fight between me and Scott happened. Yeah, I count them. I want to know how long he can ignore me. How long he can ignore my existing. As its seen, he can keep going like this longer than I thought. Okay, now, let's get to the point. Just 2 weeks ago, I started puking my guts out. Everytime I wake up or go to bed. Having terrible headaches like everyday. Having stomachaches, and get tired by absolutely nothing. Like today. I woke up, I slept 9 hours and 32 minutes, but when I tried to get up, I couldn't. I just couldn't. I was feeling like I hadn't slept for ages, so my dad noticed that symptoms and drove me to the hospital. I wasn't feeling like it was something more than a stomach virus, I tried to change his mind and drive us back home, but sadly he's too stubborn to listen to me. Or maybe I'm stubborn. To be honest, I was out. I was so so out. 

My dad called a nurse to check on me. She was a really nice young lady. Older than me tho, but still young. The nurse asked me some questions about my symptoms and when they actually started. I said exactly what the problem is and, well, her face turned white. I was like, what the shit? She called a doctor. A female one. I heard the nurse explaining the doctor the situation, and something about gender anatomy. Without knowing what they were talking about, my heart started to raise. I was pretty scared. What if I was ill? What if I have a very serious illness without cure? What if I have cancer? All this questions flew around my brain. I didn't know what to do or say.

They did some tests on me, such as a blood test. They kept me a while in before they finish. The doctor said I was fine, and that there's nothing to worry about, just there are some misunderstandings. I can't say I'm happy to hear that, since I did know what she meant by that. Also, she said the results will be up in two weeks and that she'll call me herself when they are ready to show them up. And now here I am, two weeks and 4 days since the check up, waiting for the magic phone call to answer my questions. 

* An Hour Later*  
*Phone Ringing*

"Oh my god, thank goodness!" I grabbed the phone and answer it as fast as possible. "Y-Yes ms. Jersey? Is that you?" I asked shyly while shaking. 

"Why, yes mr. Stilinski, how have you been the past two weeks?" 

"I...well...uh f-fine I guess, except from the morning illness and the terrible headaches" I heard her laughing, so I laughed too. Thinking it's something good.

"Well that's normal in your situation mr. Stilinski, you should be worry about nothing." 

"N-Normal? In my situation? Is it a stomach virus isn't it?" I said, starting shaking again, hoping that what she'll say to be as he thinks. 

"Oh, no, it's something more that that. I suggest you to come here and see by yourself. It's not something that should be told by phone."

"Someth-Something more? Oh shi-...I'm coming right away, be there in 5 minutes, bye" I hanged it up as I run quickly down the stairs, taking the way to my car.

* Time Pass*

"Mr. Stilinski! What a pleasure surprise! Come in, don't be shy dear" Ms. Jersey said, having a very sweet but also creepy smile on her lips.

"Ye-Yeah of course" I said shyly as I walked in the room. "Can I...Could you let me know what my problem is and why these symptoms are normal? Uh, please?" I gulped nervously. 

"Oh, of course!" She got up and turned up a screen with a greywhiteblack photo thing, smiling. "Do you know what this is mr. Stilinski?"

"P-Please, call me Stiles" I coughed out, popping a weak smile on my face. "And uh, no, I never have seen anything like that, is it bad? Is it-Is it cancer maybe?" I asked quietly while choking up some tears.

"What?! Of course not mr.-I mean Stiles" Ms. Jersey giggled a bit at md before turning again to the screen. "This, is an ultrasound dear, this is the way to figure out if a lady is pregnant or not" She explained to me as my face turned white.

"And why...you did an ultrasound to me? I'm a male" I said and looked up at her laughing. 

"Yes, indeed, but you're not just a male" She started. "You're a special kind of a male, that born with female organic system, just with the male's main organ" She kept on explain, while keeping her eyes on my reaction. 

"P-Please get in the m-main point" I snapped out, both scared and freaked the hell outta my skin.

"The point is, that, you are a carrier Stiles" Ms. Jersey finally said, leaving me gasping. "You're a special kind of male that can actually get pregnant and carry a full 8 months baby inside of him, like a woman would" Ms. Jersey finished smiling politely and I felt myself falling apart. 

"Y-Yo...You mean that I'm...pregnant?" I snapped out again, shaking and choking up in a river of tears. I couldn't believe it. All this time, I had a baby growing up inside me.

God, how am I gonna explain that to my dad? How am I gonna explain to him that his son, is pregnant with Scott's baby? He's going to kick me out in a matter of seconds! Shit, why this had to happen to me?!


End file.
